Little Chocolate Demon Girl
by phoenixalia
Summary: He was her guardian right? Like family? Then why..why did she feel so different when she was near him now? Why? Would she realize it when she was older? Or would she realize it now? If she loved him or not?
1. Start

PLEASE READ! I BEG OF YOU!

Hey again, WakanaXRihan lovers! XD I had this idea a long time back and then it all started to come in to shape. A warning though. If you don't like pedophiles, get out. XD This is gonna be a story with loli Wakana and normal Rihan. Like I said, if you find it weird, leave please and don't flame. But then again, try the story all the same and see if you like it before you judge. So, I'm kinda taking a risk writing this story. And, if I don't get satisfactory reviews, I won't update it and probably delete it. =) Also, Wakana is a demon in this story.

* * *

><p>A dark room. Blood was splattered everywhere. Bodies on the floor. Pieces of body parts were here and there.<p>

"Wow. Would you look at that, Nidaime. So many bodies in sight." said a man to his commander.

"If only we had been here sooner." said another.

This wasn't a pretty sight to Nura Rihan at all. Clearly there had been a massacre here. He had been too late. He had tried to come as fast as he could but he couldn't. He couldn't save the Narumi family. He sighed and was about to turn back and go when he heard a small hiccup. He turned back. Could it be? Someone was alive?

He searched around to see where the sound was coming from. Finally, he found a….a…a young girl. She had been under huge piece of wood. Anymore time there, and she would have died.

The said girl finally knew someone was watching her. She looked up. Sweet but tearful chocolate eyes filled with sadness met golden ones.

She gasped started crying again. She tried to run away.

"No! Please! Don't kill me! Please!" the child wept as she tried to run. But she couldn't. From the looks of it, she had fractured her ankle. But only Rihan saw this.

The others were still waiting for their commander outside.

Meanwhile, the girl was still attempting to run away. Obviously she thought that Rihan wanted to kill her as well.

Rihan approached her slowly. It saddened him to see such a young child experiencing something like this.

The girl realized that she couldn't run anymore so she closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hand, readying herself to be killed.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of the thought that she would be with her family soon. They had killed her whole family after all.

Rihan slowly placed his palm on her chocolate head. She visibly flinched and she knew any moment she would be killed. But that moment didn't come. She ever so slowly looked up and opened her eyes. She saw the face of not a killer, but someone who was showing compassion. But she was still trembling.

"There's no need to be scared, kid." Rihan said softly.

The girl didn't speak for several minutes. Finally, she found her voice and asked shakily,

"You've c-come to k-kill me, haven't you?"

Rihan shook his head.

The child blinked. He wasn't going to kill her? She couldn't think of anything else as she was still only a 12 year old demon after all. (A/N: In my story, a 12 year old demon is very small so they can't think of ulterior motives and such. Like a real child. You know….say, she's like a 12 year old human girl )

"What's your name?" he asked.

"W-W-Wakana." The girl answered still a bit scared.

"Y-You really won't kill me?" Wakana asked again with tearful, scared eyes.

"No. I won't." answered Rihan.

"Pinky swear?"

Rihan almost laughed at the childishness but he abided to what the girl said.

He linked his pinky with hers.

"Pinky swear." he said with a small smile of his face.

The girl tried to get up but was once again stopped by her ankle.

Rihan, noticing this, suddenly picked her up with his arms.

Wakana screamed when he picked her up, thinking he was really going to kill her and nearly started crying again. But then Rihan brought her small frame close to his chest and rubbed her hair softly. Wakana felt warm…..she felt really warm. It was so warm after being in a cold room for God knows how long. She calmed down and fell asleep.

Rihan smiled.

"That's a good girl." he whispered softly as he went out of the building.

"Nidaime, what took you so long?" asked a man named Aotabo when he saw his commander come out.

"Who is that child? Is she a survivor?" asked another man name Kurotabou.

"Sssh." said Rihan putting a finger to his lips. "The girl's asleep. Don't wake her up."

* * *

><p>Nattou Kazou was on the lookout. On the lookout for a man. No, a demon. No, a group of demons. Ah! He could see a small group of people approaching the Nura Clan Main House! That had to be them!<p>

"The Nidaime has returned!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Other yokai around the household jumped at the voice and immediately went to the front to welcome their second head.

As Rihan and his troupe finally reached the Nura household, many yokai paid their respect to the second head and were wondering why he had a sleeping child with him.

Nura Rihan approached an old man. No, really. He was an old man. About 500 years old to be exact. And he certainly looked it. Then again, Rihan was 200 years old himself.

Nurarihyon knew something was wrong. For one, his son Rihan didn't have his usual swagger about him. He had probably been too late to save the Narumi family. Ah well. Life always didn't have happy endings. But…wait. Why the heck did he have a small girl in his arms?

"Yo, old man." said Rihan in a sad voice.

"So you couldn't save them, eh?" asked Nurarihyon.

Rihan sighed.

"Yea, I couldn't. I was too late."

Nurarihyon clicked his tongue.

"They were a good family they were."

But, now, back to a very…weird point.

"Who the heck is this child, Rihan?" the Supreme Commander asked the Nidaime.

"Oh, this kid." Rihan said, gesturing towards the girl sleeping and hugging his chest. "She's a survivor. I found her. I was thinking…we could, you know, treat her wounds?"

Nurairhyon nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we should."

The two men walked towards the house neither of them knowing that the little girl, Wakana, was going to play a big part in Rihan's life.

* * *

><p>So...how was it? :) Its only the prologue. I hope I did ok. Forgive me if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. I have a project to do so I didn't have much time. Thank you for reading. If you want me to update, please review.<p> 


	2. Hello!

Thank you for the good response. I wasn't expecting it. But thank you anyway. I am very happy you gave a chance for this story. Thank you fro the story alerts and faves as well. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Wakana opened her eyes. She looked around. Why….why could she hear screams? Why were people shouting? Why was her mommy crying holding her? Where was her Papa? It was all too confusing! She started crying as well.<p>

Her mother was shaking and holding her close. She was about to ask what was going on when she heard someone banging on the door of the room she was in with her mother.

Wakana's mother immediately gasped and started running around, pulling Wakana with her. Finally, she found a huge box which only a child could fit into and her mother ushered her(Wakana) into it. Wakana was about to ask what was happening but her mother just planted a hurried soft kiss on her forehead.

"Be a good girl and promise me you won't make any noise, Wakana-chan," she whispered.

The next thing she knew, her mother had closed the steel box which had a small hole in it for breathing and the people who were banging on the door came inside.

Wakana knew something bad was happening. The men were staring at her mother with vehement eyes and the next thing she knew, it happened in a heartbeat, she saw her own mother being stabbed. Her mother staggered and then fell down…..blood was coming out from her body.

Wakana just couldn't believe what was happening. Why? They had just been enjoying their afternoon tea a few minutes back? Why had this happened? Why was Mama not moving? Why? WHY? But she remembered what her mother had said and she made sure not to utter a sound.

"Well, that's the last of them," said a man with a dirty, bloody face.

"Let's get out from this garbage dump," said another, going out.

Wakana stayed in that box for a very long time. She was always afraid that someone would suddenly come and kill her too. She cried herself to sleep, blood in her nightmares.

* * *

><p>Wakana's eye shot open and she was panting and her eyes were searching the room in which she was in. Where was this? The last thing she remembered was staying in the box! Had the people kidnapped her? But…but…<p>

She finally remembered. An onii-san had come along…he hadn't killed her. An onii-san with sharp but soft golden eyes...he had allowed her to sleep and cling to his chest. Where was he? He was the only one she trusted at this moment.

Finally, she spotted him a little bit away. He appeared to be sleeping. She tried to move…she could. Apparently, her wounds had been healed by the onii-san. Or so she felt. She approached him slowly. She came close to him. His eyes were closed. Her curiosity got the better of her. This onii-san had lots of hair. He also had a pony tail! She nearly giggled. She thought only girls had pony tails.

His eyes were closed so she couldn't see his eyes. Wakana missed them. They were full of such kindness. She really wanted to see what his hair felt like. Her hand started approaching his hair when his right hand grabbed hers. She flinched.

He slowly opened his eyes and had a funny expression on his face.

Wakana felt so embarrassed. This onii-san had helped her and saved her and she had the nerve to touch his hair? What an idiot she was!

Rihan felt amused. He had been half asleep waiting for the kid to wake up when he thought he would rest a bit. When he felt her waking up. She looked scared at first. He thought he would see what the girl would do. She looked around and she spotted Rihan. She started coming closer to him. He wondered what she was going to do.

"What were you going to do, Wakana-chan?" he asked amused.

"G-Gomen-nasai, Onii-san!" she squeaked. "I-I was a very bad girl! I….I just…I…."

How could she tell him that she wanted to touch his hair? That was too immature!

"I wanted to see if Onii-san was awake!"

"Oi, oi, what's with this 'Onii-san'? That makes me feel old," said Rihan laughing.

"Th-Then, then, what should I call you?" she asked with sincere eyes.

"Let's see," said Rihan pondering over this. "I think Rihan's just fine."

"Rihan…is…is that onii-san's name? Then, I shall call you Rihan-sama!" she declared.

"Now, now, just Rihan is fine-"

"No! You will be called Rihan-sama!" she said looking at him with a sincere but adorable face.

"_So cute."_ thought Rihan, grinning at her.

"Rihan-sama."

"Y-yea?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. I shall leave now," she said, walking out of the room.

E-Eh? What?

Rihan immediately followed her and before she left the room, picked her up with his hands.

"Rihan-sama, what are you doing?" she sqealed, with red cheeks.

Still cute, thought Rihan.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" he asked still holding her above him fondly.

"But…but! I cannot trespass in Rihan-sama's house anymore! I…I must leave….even if I have to live on the streets!" she said with earnest eyes.

"You stupid little girl! You think I'd let a little thing like you go out in the street like that? You're going to live here from now on," he said smiling at her.

"Live….here?" she repeated dazed. "Is that…really okay with Rihan-sama?"

"Of course it is! Having such a cute girl like you here would be….ow!" cried Rihan rubbing his head.

"That hurt, Kubinashi!" whined Rihan.

"That's what you get for trying to sweet talk an innocent little girl, Rihan!" said the man called Kubinashi.

"Rihan-sama, who is this onii-san?" asked Wakana.

Kubinashi started and then looked at the chocolate haired demon.

He bent down to her height and smiled at her.

"Hello there. I'm Kubinashi. You can call me Kubinashi too, Wakana-san."

"Kubi…nashi. That's a nice name," she said smiling.

Suddenly Kubinashi felt an icy glare on his back.

He turned around smirking at Rihan.

"Oh? Jealous already Rihan?"

"Sh-Shut up. Of course I'm not jealous. J-Just don't get too close to her. She'll be scared with too many people knowing her. That's all." pouted Rihan annoyed.

Wakana bounded over to Rihan.

"Rihan-sama! I've a made a new friend! Kubinashi!" she grinned.

Rihan smiled at her and so did Kubinashi.

This was the start of Wakana's life in the Nura House.

* * *

><p>The second chapter ends here. :D How was it? I know, its still too early to tell what will happen. But tell me what you thought anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Meeting!

Thank you again for the support. I am really happy. And I'm also glad that so many people love Rihan. :)

* * *

><p>"R-Rihan-sama," said Wakana.<p>

"Yea?" answered Rihan.

"What am I wearing?"

Rihan looked at her. He could understand. She was not wearing the torn, slightly bloody clothes she was wearing when she had been rescued. Rihan thought that it would remind her of what happened on that day. Rihan wanted her to forget about that for as long as possible and only let her talk about it when she felt like it.

"Oh well, those clothes were dirty so I asked Kino to put you in some of my really old comfortable night clothes I used to wear when I was a kid," said Rihan.

"I see. So…Rihan-sama wore these when he was a child," said Wakana with a funny expression.

She giggled.

"W-What's so funny?" asked Rihan, grinning himself, since it was the first time she had giggled since she got here.

"Its hard to imagine Rihan-sama as a little boy," she giggled.

"Ehhh? Why?" asked Rihan

"Rihan-sama must've been pretty cute when he was small," grinned Wakana.

Kubinashi, who was still there, chuckled lightly.

Rihan was a little embarrassed. He hastily tried to change the subject.

"Y-Yea…well, let's talk about something else ok? How about how I'm gonna introduce you to all the general senior members at the meeting?" asked Rihan smiling down at her.

Wakana blinked her big innocent eyes.

"General….meeting? R-Rihan-sama is going to introduce me?" she wondered.

"Yep. That's right. They'll all love you. Who wouldn't love cute little girls…ow-" moaned Rihan again when Kubinashi hit him again.

"Stop that, Kubinashi," whined Rihan childishly.

"Kubinashi, why did you hit Rihan-sama?" asked Wakana.

"Yea! Why did you?" asked Rihan a weeny bit sourly.

Kubinashi smiled at Wakana.

"You'll understand when you're older, Wakana-chan," he replied.

Then he turned to Rihan and looked at him menacingly.

"I'm watching you," he whispered to Rihan. "You try anything funny with this sweet girl and I'll…"

"I get it, I get it! Sheesh! I'm no child molester!" Rihan whispered back.

Wakana sat silently wondering what the onii-sans were talking about.

* * *

><p>Rihan was impatiently waiting for Wakana to come out of his room with Kino. He didn't know why, but he really didn't want her to leave his sight. It was almost as if Wakana was his new puppy whom he wanted to play with(AN: Not the way you think, you perverts! XD )…like a child with a new puppy.

The door slowly opened and Rihan looked up. The minute he did, he had to immediately cover his nose to cover the nosebleed he was getting. Wait a minute…Rihan had never had a nosebleed before! But instinct told him to cover his nose.

Anyway, why was Rihan nose bleeding? Well, he had just set his eyes on Wakana-chan who was dressed in a pink kimono with white flowers on it. She looked too adorable for words. Heck if she was a bit older Rihan might…

Rihan blinked. NO! he could NOT think of Wakana like that! What the hell was he thinking? What was he turning into?

Wakana noticed the discomfort in Rihan's eyes. She felt worried. Did she not look nice? Did it displease him? She wanted to please Rihan always even though they had known each other for a very short time.

"Rihan-sama…is it not to your liking?" she asked confused. "Does it…make you…um…do you feel uncomfortable seeing me in it?"

Rihan blatantly shook his head several times.

"No, no! You look perfectly fine! Beyond fine!" said Rihan desperately.

But Wakana was still confused. Why did she see blood on his sleeve? (A/N: We know where the blood came from. XD)

Seeing Wakana's expression and Rihan's helplessness, Kino(a.k.a Kejoro) who was nearly laughing at how helpless the Nidiame looked, decided to say something.

"Don't worry, Wakana-chan. That's just something people do when they see something really cute," laughed Kino, who had helped her dress up.

Wakana's face lit up tenfold.

She bounded over to Rihan.

"Really, Rihan-sama? Do I look cute to you? I'm so happy!" she said blushing with happiness, that she had pleased Rihan. (Author's Note: She is not blushing out of feelings or anything. She is just happy.)

She gave Rihan her biggest smile.

Rihan just looked dazed and had to force himself from not having another nose bleed.

"Chocolate…." he mumbled.

Wakana turned her head in confusion.

"I….um…I'll go have some chocolate after the meeting!" declared Rihan.

Kino let out a snicker which Rihan didn't hear.

Wakana was so confused. Why was Rihan-sama acting so weird after seeing her in a new kimono? And chocolate? yes, it was tasty but why so suddenly? Ah well. She still adored him.

* * *

><p>Rihan slowly opened the door to the general meeting room with Wakana behind him.<p>

As he opened the door and stpped inside, Wakana followed him looking at everything in awe.

There were many people here. Some looked scary. Some looked really cute! But all of them were looking at Wakana in surprise…some were whispering.

Rihan settled down in the usual seat where he sat during meetings and motioned Wakan to sit at the right side of him. She did so.

Rihan and all the members kept talking about things Wakana couldn't understand. She just kept quiet like Rihan told her too until it was time to speak.

Finally, Rihan smiled at Wakana. She smiled back.

"So, uh, everyone, I'd like to introduce to you all a new important member of our family, Wakana-chan," grinned Rihan.

Wakana immediately perked up.

"Ah..I-I'm…my name is Wakana. I…am very happy to be here in your presence. I hope we can all be friends. Please take care of me!" said Wakana, bowing.

The whispering started again, some pleasant, some confused, some exasperated.

...

"Nidaime, who is child?" asked one member.

"Is she the one you brought with you from the family which was killed? The survivor?" asked another.

"What do you plan to do with her? Rihan-sama, surely you do not intend to.."

"So what kind of demon are you?" asked a man with one eye. Yep. It was Hitotsume.

Now that Rihan thought about it, he had been wondering about that himself.

"Ah. I'm an Uta Yokai. My mommy told me," answered Wakana confidentely.

(A/N: An Uta Yokai in my story is a yokai which has a very good voice and uses its voice as its 'fear')

"An Uta Yokai? But you're young aren't you?" asked another.

"To the point, what do you plan to do with the girl, Rihan?" asked a disgusting looking man, in Wakana's eyes, who was leering at her. She shivered.

Rihan, sensing her discomfort immediately gave a warning glare at Gagoze which clearly said that Wakana was out of bounds.

"She's my ward. I'm gonna keep her here in the main house with me," declared Rihan.

There was more whispering at this.

"Nidaime, what can that child possibly mean to you?" asked one.

"I understand that she is adorable, Rihan-sama but..don't you think she's too young for this?" asked Hihi a bit uneasy.

"Too young for what?" blinked Wakana.

"Too right you are, Hihi. Never imagined our Nidaime was interested in little maidens," agreed Hitotsume.

Rihan went very red and immediately waved off what Hihi and Hitotsume had meant.

"Hihi!" he said quite abashed. "Of course its not like that! What do you guys think of me?"

"Well, we wouldn't put anything past you…the man who chases and plays 5 women per day," said Hihi, tutting. "Even the Supreme Commander wasn't like you,"

"You…you guys!" cried Rihan.

"Rihan-sama! Why would you chase 5 women everyday? And why did you play with them? Are they fun to play with? Can I play with them too? " asked Wakana, confused.

All the members of the general meeting burst with laughter at her statement.

"Oh, she's a darling!" said one smiling.

"Just the one for you, Rihan!"

"Just don't touch her without her consent," said Setsura snickering. (A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for her! XD )

"S-SETSURA!" yelled Rihan, completely red now. "That's it, Wakana-chan, we're leaving," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out.

"Rihan-sama, why are you so red? Are you sick?" asked Wakana.

"Yea. Sick of this crowd at the moment. We're outta here," mumbled Rihan embarrassed.

Wakana just blinked and followed him. She watched his hair flying behind him. She really wanted to touch it.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Interesting? Boring? tell me though reviews please!<p> 


	4. Birthday!

Sorry for the long wait, RL(Real Life) has been kicking in lol. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and faves and story alerts...I'm glad peopel are reading this story. But remember, please do review. They make me really happy. Plus I'm sick right now lol. But I wanted to give you guys something. So read on!

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday….."<p>

"Wakana, you're 12 years old today!"

"Wakana-chan is growing up! Soon, you'll be an adult demon!"

"Wakana," said a smiling woman with brown hair and chocolate hair, just like Wakana. "No matter how big you are, you'll always be my little girl."

Little girl….

Little girl…

Little girl….

Wakana opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly on her futon and she tried to block it with her eyes since it was blinding her.

She got up and looked around. For a few minutes she just sat on her futon trying to remember her dream. It had been about her birthday last year. Why would that come back to her now? She fought back tears as she thought about her mother's face. She would not be there any more to celebrate any more birthdays with her. No. Nor her father. They were gone now.

Wakana bit her lip. Her hands started shaking as tears were starting to trickle from her eyes. She shook her head. No! She was not alone! She had been lucky enough to be asked by Rihan-sama to stay with her. She had to count her blessings. It had about a week since she started living in the Nura Main house. She brushed away the tears and got up and went to freshen up.

As she was combing her hair she suddenly saw a calendar and gasped. No way! Could it be…? It was…her birthday?

* * *

><p>Rihan was walking in the Nura House wishing every clan member who passed by a good morning. For some reason, since he came back with Wakana, he had felt 10 times happier about his life now. He felt like smiling all the time now. On the way, he met Setsura who was standing and looking around…almost as if…sensing something?<p>

"Oh, hey, Setsura!" greeted Rihan.

Setsura turned around and looked at him.

"Oh. Its you. Good morning, brat," said Setura, continuing to sniff the air.

Rihan was used to this of course. Setsura had called him a brat for as long as he could remember. But he knew she still cared for him.

"What's the matter? What are you sniffing on about?" asked Rihan confusedly.

"Something is different in the air," declared Setsura.

"Different? In what way?" asked Rihan, curios.

"Its coming from that little girl you picked up the other day," said Setsura heading towards her room.

Rihan tagged along with her. Had something happened to Wakana-chan? Had one of the yokais attacked her? Rihan would skin them alive if any of them dared to touch her….especially that Gagoze. Rihan hissed.

Setsura felt the fear emulating from Rihan. She grinned.

"Now, now, you care about this girl so much you get angrier than I have ever seen before just thinking that someone has attacked her?" asked Setsura teasingly, reading Rihan's mind.

Rihan gaped.

"Wha-! How did you-? I mean…I-I'm just concerned about her…that's all. I mean, I did give them an order not to attack her….so they shouldn't disobey my orders," huffed Rihan.

"Sure, sure," grinned Setsura.

They reached Wakana's room and Rihan was about to knock on the shoji door when Setsura gasped.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? The child has turned 13!" whispered Setsura.

"Eh?" exclaimed Rihan surprised. "Wakana-chan's 13 today?"

"Of course. There's no mistake about it. We Yuki-Onnas are known for our strong sense of smell you know," said Setsura matter-of-factly.

Rihan grinned. Time to have some fun! Oh his day had just turned 10, no a million times brighter!

He made a 'shush' gesture at Setsura and very slowly opened the door to Wakana's room.

* * *

><p>Wakana had been brushing her hair for God knows how long. She was sure the brush would be crying if it were real. She giggled at that thought. She was standing in the middle of her room which Rihan had given her when suddenly an arm was wrapped around her waist and another around her eyes. She squealed. But…it didn't feel as if the person wanted to hurt her.<p>

She heard someone chuckling. She desperately tried to remove the person's hands away from her but the person was strong.

"Guess who, Wakana-chan?" someone whispered softly in her ear.

She recognized the voice immediately.

"Rihan-sama!" she squealed.

"Correct!" grinned Rihan now removing his hand from her eyes and putting it on her head instead.

"Mou! That was so not funny at all, you know!" she pouted so irresistibly.

Rihan just wanted to eat her up….she was like a little candy bar!

He laughed softly and gazed at her with affectionate eyes.

"But still, its special for you today isn't it?" asked Rihan. "You're 13 now, aren't you?

Wakana gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked.

But it was not Rihan who answered.

"Your scent was different today, brat," said Setsura. "I can tell after knowing you for a few days. Its one of the abilities of a Yuki-Onna."

"I see…" said Wakana, not understanding completely.

"Still, you're 13 today, Wakana-chan! We've gotta celebrate!" said Rihan excitedly.

"But…..I do not want to be a bother to you with celebrations and such, Rihan-sama," said Wakana, looking at his eyes hesitantly.

"Of course its ok! Leave everything to me! I'll give you a birthday you'll never forget!" said Rihan, smiling.

Wakana was so happy she jumped into Rihan's arms and hugged his chest which was the only part she could reach.

Rihan blushed vividly at this sudden gesture. He was not expecting this…at all.

"Oh my, oh my," drawled Setsura, watching the scene.

* * *

><p>"Say, Setsura, what is this I hear?" asked Hitotsume. "I heard there's a celebration today? What is it for?"<p>

"It is for that lolicon brat's(Rihan's) little girl he found a week back," answered Setsura.

Hitotsume spat out his pipe.

"We're having a party for _her? _When there are much important things at stake?" he asked, in outrage.

"Well apparently today the child has turned 13," said Setsura.

"Still…she's just a kid….we have other important things to do….really…"said Hitotsume sighing. What was the Nidaime thinking?

"You have got to be joking, Setsura!" cried a shocked Karasu-Tengu who had just heard what Setsura had said and walked into the scene. "The Second is smitten by a young girl? He's had plenty of them before! Adult women that is! What's so special about this one?"

Setsura shrugged.

"Either way we are all supposed to attend the celebration today," said Hihi, who had also come in.

"Surely you don't approve of this, Hihi?" asked Karasu Tengu.

"Oh, I don't think it will lead to any harm. The girl is quite sweet and she has no evil intentions. And she seems to worship the land Koi-kun(Rihan) walks on," he added with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped" said Gyuuki who had also overheard the conversation. "It is the Nidaime's orders,"

Hitotsume sighed again.

"I suppose so,"

Rihan was rummaging through his wardrobe trying to find his best clothes. This was Wakana's 13th birthday after all. He had to look good for her. While he was searching for his clothes, he couldn't help daydreaming about what cute clothes Wakana would wear for her birthday. He had given orders to Kejorou, Setsura and their subordinates that Wakana _must _look her best. Showcase every bit of her cuteness and her…cute beauty.

Soon, after getting ready, Rihan once again found himself outside of Wakana's room impatiently wanting to see how she looked. It seemed like forever to Rihan but when she came out, it was all worth it.

She was dressed in a light, caramel colored kimono, which went well with her hair which had been combed into elaborate curls. For some reason, Rihan also felt a chocolate aroma around her. Setsura and Kino had outdone themselves.

"Rihan-sama?" called Wakana.

Rihan just stood there looking at Wakana, transfixed.

Setsura snickered. Well, she had to admit. The girl looked like a doll.

"RIHAN-SAMA!" shouted Wakana.

Rihan snapped out of it. He shook his head and looked around. Wakana was gazing up at him with concern.

"Is it really ok for me to wear such an expensive kimono?" she asked worriedly. "And so much trouble for Kejorou-san and Setsura-san?"

"Of course its ok!" grinned Rihan about to ruffle her hair but was stopped by Kejorou.

"Don't you dare!" We just finished her hair!"

"And, little brat, it was actually fun dressing you up. You're like our test subject," said Setsura, who was also slowly warming up to Wakana.

Wakana smiled at all of them gratefully.

"Well, then, let's go!" declared Rihan leading Wakana by her hand.

* * *

><p>In the Meeting Room of the Nura House, every member was patiently waiting for the guest of honor to show up. Many had now accepted her but a few were only there on the Nidaime's orders.<p>

The door opened and Wakan looked in shyly, not used to so many people but Rihan grinned at everyone. Once they had reached the main seats in the room, Rihan spoke.

"Alright, everyone. As you know, its Wakana-chan's birthday! So, let's all make her feel happy and be nice to her, ok?" smiled Rihan.

"A-Ano…um…thank you very much for accepting me! I-I will be a good girl and do my best! Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me!" said Wakana, in one breath nervously.

There was silence for a few moments and then there was laughter and smiles all around. Those who had already found her adorable in the last meeting were smiling at her, and those who had been a bit reluctant to come found themselves enveloped by her cuteness.

RIhan, seeing this, smiled at Wakana. Seeing Rihan's smile, some clan members started talking among themselves.

"So apparently the Nidaime is serious about this child…."

"…never thought he'd go for someone so young…"

"…the girl is probably oblivious to all this of course…"

"…poor child, once Rihan wants something, he will do everything he can to get it, this child is his next target…"

The murmurs went on. They didn't reach Rihan though.

"So, let's all have a good time, everyone! Eat and drink and make yourselves happy!" declared Rihan.

Everyone cheered and looked at Wakana, who was blushing at all the attention….

Rihan saw this.

"Awww….she's shy! Isn't she adorable?" he thought.

Wakana smiled but there some thoughts lingering at the back of her head.

Meanwhile, a certain someone was enjoying his sake. He was celebrating with his clan members and dare he say it…he was slightly drunk. Oh dear. Yup, Rihan was a bit drunk.

"Wheee~~~~~~" he cried. "To Wakana-chan!"

Speaking of the girl, where was she? Rihan looked around….she was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Oh? Wakana-chan? She said she wanted to go to the bathroom," said Hihi when Rihan asked him if he'd seen her.

But….she hadn't come back. Rihan felt slightly worried. He pulled himself together, sobered up and set out to look for her.

* * *

><p>She was currently sitting on the veranda of her room. Yes, that she is Wakana.<p>

Wakana looked at the beautiful moon and noticed that they were the color of her tears…..yes, she was crying. And she hated it. She hated it that even though everyone was being so kind to her and she had someone as kind as Rihan-sama, she couldn't help feeling sad thinking about how her birthday would have been had her family had not been killed. She missed her mother and father more than ever as well as her big brother Wataru. He had promised her that he would help celebrate her 13th birthday….but he was no more.

Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to control herself. She had to wipe off all the tears before Rihan-sama or someone else found her. They would think of her as ungrateful…and Rihan-sama would be sad that she was crying on her birthday. She had to pull herself together.

The door to her room opened and Wakana immediately wiped her eyes and put on a normal face. She looked around. It was Rihan-sama. He looked slightly worried. He was coming closer to her every second.

When Rihan saw Wakana, his heart immediately felt at ease and he approached her and knelt down to her height as she was sitting down and hugged her tight, forgetting he was slightly drunk, forgetting about Wakana's personal space, about everything. All that mattered was that Wakana was there.

"R-Rihan-sama?" called Wakana, in the midst of their hug. She felt same in his arms….warm…just like her big brother's arms. Wakana fought the urge to cry again.

"You're ok….you're ok…" he kept mumbling, stroking her hair.

"Why would I not be, Rihan-sama?" asked Wakana, confused, still fighting the urge to cry since this situation was similar to something before in her life.

Rihan was relieved. He thought maybe…maybe Gagoze or his minions had done something to her…he did have a word with him before the party that Wakana was off limits but he had gotten a little drunk that he had not looked out for Wakana….he must not let this happen again.

Wakana couldn't control herself anymore….this was…this was just like the time before her mother had died….she had stroked her hair and told her that she was ok…

…

Wakana couldn't control herself anymore. She started crying.

Rihan, who was hugging Wakana, noticed that his yukata was getting wet. How could that be? He looked down and a saw a tear faced Wakana. He immediately widened his eyes .

"W-Wakanma-chan, are you crying? What's the matter?" he asked weakly.

Wakana just kept crying softly, uncontrollably.

The words 'mummy' and 'miss them' and 'sorry' were mumbled by her….the rest were inaudible.

Rihan put two and two together and his fears had come true. He had been wondering when Wakana would want to talk about her family….he didn't want to bring it up himself so waited for her to start when she was ready. And now….she was crying.

Rihan felt sad. There was nothing he could do to help her. He couldn't bring her family back to life. It was normal she was sad….any child would be. She had probably been bottling it all up. Finally, Rihan did the only think he thought was right.

"Wakana-chan," he whispered softly.

Wakana sniffed and looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"Y-Yes R-Rihan-sa-sama?"

"Cry,"

Wakana was momentarily confused.

"Huh?"

"Its about your family right? Cry it out. You shouldn't bottle feelings like this up. That's what my mother told me," he said looking at her softly.

"R-Really?" she asked, still sniffing.

Rihan nodded.

Wakana poured her feelings out. The fact that her mother wasn't there anymore….her parents wouldn't wish her a good morning…or tell her they loved her…her big brother would never ruffle her hair…and other things came rushing out. She kept crying for about twenty minutes..after that she panted slightly, exhausted from all the crying but she felt much better. She even smiled at Rihan a little.

Rihan just kept stroking her back as she cried. The poor kid had gone through so much…he wanted to kill those bastards who did this to her. He was, therefore, highly relieved when she stopped crying after a while and smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" he asked stroking her cheek lightly.

Wakana nodded.

Then after a few moments…

"I'm sorry, Rihan-sama," she whipered.

Rihan blinked….sorry for what, he thought?

"I….even though Rihan-sama has been so kind to me, I cried in front of him when I promised myself I wouldn't…and I am hurting you even after you have done so much for me…" she said almost on the verge of tears again.

Rihan immediately pulled her closer to him and kept stroking her cheek softly.

"You idiot…why would I feel that way?" he whispered. " Its…normal for people to cry about these things right? Don't feel bad,"

Wakana melted in his embrace again and breathed in his warm scent which smelled…smelled…Wakana twitched her nose. It smelled a bit weird! What was it? (A/N : Alchohol of course! XD )

She decided to properly thank Rihan-sama for allowing her to shed out her feelings. She tried to put on her best smile and looked up at him.

Rihan looked at her face. She looked…yummy. In his drunken stupor, he was usually even more dangerous. Though he didn't know that. Strange, strage feelings were in his stomach as he looked at Wakana's beautiful eyelashes….with tear drops still lingering on them….they looked like honey and her lips…they looked pink from all the crying….What did they taste like? The alchohol was really getting to him now.

Wakana who was smiling, suddenly noticed that Rihan-sama was pulling her face slowly towards his… what was he doing? And…his other hand on her back was holding her tighter and Rihan-sama had a dreamy look on his face….and why was his face coming closer to hers as well?

Rihan was coming closer. He could see tiny drops were also etched on her cheeks which were slightly pink…and her lips were ajar…perfect. Now he could see what they really tasted like.

* * *

><p>Dun dun DUN! Oh dear...Rihan, bad, bad BOY! XDDD Poor Wakana, she's so innocent...had she been a year older she probably would know that Rihan is not as safe as he seems! XD remember to review!<p> 


	5. Confusion!

Sorry for the long wait, minna! You know what happened? I've twisted my ankle and some ligament there is torn..D: So I was taking rest for a while but I can't stay in bed all day so little by little I wrote this down and now it sready! Thank you again for the support and remember to review!

* * *

><p>Rihan looked at her face. She looked…yummy. In his drunken stupor, he was usually even more dangerous. Though he didn't know that. Strange, strage feelings were in his stomach as he looked at Wakana's beautiful eyelashes….with tear drops still lingering on them…they looked like honey and her lips…they looked pink from all the crying….What did they taste like? The alchohol was really getting to him now.<p>

Wakana who was smiling, suddenly noticed that Rihan-sama was pulling her face slowly towards his… what was he doing? And…his other hand on her back was holding her tighter and Rihan-sama had a dreamy look on his face….and why was his face coming closer to hers as well?

Rihan was coming closer. He could see tiny drops were also etched on her cheeks which were slightly pink…and her lips were ajar…perfect. Now he could see what they really tasted like.

"R-Rihan-sama?"

Rihan-sama's eyes…they looked different. They looked like golden orbs with little fairies inside them. Wakana had never noticed them before. And…why was Rihan-sama slightly pink? These were Wakana's thoughts as Rihan pulled her face closer to his.

But before anything else could happen, the shoji doors were slammed open and Kubinashi, followed by Kurotabou, Kejorou and Setsura came in. They were panting slightly so it was obvious they had been running.

Kubinashi wiped the sweat off his brow and looked up. He froze at the scene. So did all the others. Rihan was so entranced he didn't notice them come in. Wakana didn't know what to do.

"Oh my, oh my, are we interrupting something juicy?" asked Setsura, who was the first to recover. She knew Rihan liked the kid but moving in this fast…well, Rihan was Rihan, she thought wearily.

Kejoro gasped. Kurotabou blushed slightly. And Kubinashi?

….

Kubinashi exploded.

"RIHAN! Just what the F**K do you think you're DOING to that KID?" he roared. This was outrageous! What the hell was the Nidaime thinking! That poor girl!

The loud roar finally shook Rihan. He blinked. His eyes met a confused Wakana's face, dangerously close to him. What the…don't tell me….he…he had actually tried to-

Rihan blushed. He pushed Wakana away from him and covered his face. His head soon met Kubinashi's angry fist.

"Owwww," he whined. "Kubinashi, stop that!"

"You…you dare to say that when you…you were actually….you…have some DECENCY Rihan!" shouted Kubinashi.

"Well, Kubinashi, she IS 13 years old now," said Kurotabou softly.

"That doesn't matter! He's 300 years old!" said Kejoro, shocked by this event.

"Ooolala~~~~~~~," drawled Setsura.

"This is no laughing matter, Setsura!"

Wakana was watching all this and was wondering what had gone wrong. By the looks of it, Rihan-sama had something wrong….what could it be? It had something to do with her apparently. More importantly, why had Rihan-sama been bringing his face so close to hers just a minute ago?

"Rihan-sama? What's the matter? And why were you holding my face? Was there something wrong with it?" she asked confused.

At the word 'face' Rihan blushed again.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom," said Rihan, dashing out of the room.

"Huh?" thought Wakana.

Rihan-sama was such a mystery sometimes. Oh well! She still loved him!

* * *

><p>Wakana was sitting on the patio waving her legs. It was a beautiful day but Wakana was confused. Something about that night with Rihan-sama was making her remember a scene which had happened when she was younger…she just couldn't put her finger on it. But it had been an important memory…something between her parents.<p>

"Ne, Setsura-san, why was Rihan-sama acting so shy the other day?" asked Wakana, as she helped Kejoro with the dishes.

"Who knows," said Setsura emotionlessly.

"Y-You know, Wakana-chan, you don't have to help me with the dishes! You're our esteemed family!" said Kejoro, desperate for a change of subject.

"Oh no. Its alright. I want to help," grinned Wakana.

But her grin soon faded.

"But really, what's wrong with him? Is it because of me?" asked Wakana, worried.

"It is not your fault at all, Wakana-sama," came a voice.

The three girls turned their heads around to see Kurotabou standing by a wall.

"Kuro-chan!" squealed Wakana, running over to him.

Kurotabou smiled and patted Wakana's head as she hugged him. He did love children after all. He and Wakana got along pretty well.

"It is just something that happens to men, Wakana-sama," he continued.

"To men? That's strange. I never saw it happen with Papa and Onii-chan," said Wakana outloud.

"Well, let's say it happens to men when they are in a particular awkward stage,"

Wakana blinked in confusion.

"He means it happens to perverted idiots," translated Setsura.

"Perverted? But Rihan-sama is so innocent!" said Wakana.

"Spooof!" spluttered Kubinashi, who had been drinking some green tea in a nearby chair.

He hastened to join the conversation.

"Wakana-chan, he is not innocent at all!" he exclaimed. "He is anything BUT innocent!"

"But he's so nice!" said Wakana, innocently.

"Let's leave it, Kubinashi," whispered Kejoro so that only Kubinashi could hear. "She's only a child,"

Kubinashi sighed.

"Yes, I suppose he is innocent," said Kubinashi. "Innocently bad," he whispered to himself.

Then Kubinashi saw that Wakana was hugging Kurotabou and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Kuro, I can't believe you too have sunk to Rihan's level," he said disgusted.

Kurotabou flushed angrily, embarrassed.

"You!-Would you stop over-analyzing things! She is hugging me out of love! Family kind love! Fool!" he said flushing.

Kubinashi sighed and apologized.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I'm worried for poor Wakana-chan," said Kubinashi.

"Eh? But what's the problem? I love Rihan-sama! And he loves me too! So its not something to be upset about right?" asked Wakana confused.

"Ah…well…Wakana-chan…you see," started Kejoro.

"There are different kinds of love, Wakana-sama. The one which Rihan-sama is feeling for you is perhaps wavering between family love and love for a woman which is really rare considering you have only known each other for such a short time," said Kuro.

The flashback with her and Rihan came again.

"Basically, he's being a love sick idiot," translated Setsura again.

"But…its wrong to love family right?" asked Wakana, more and more confused. Rihan-sama….he loved her with family love right?

"Um…how about we stop this? We…we could all go to Bakenekoya for a meal!" said Kejoro, trying to change the subject.

This has turned into a discussion it seemed.

"Wakana-sama, you must know that your mother and father loved each other as a man loved a woman and vice-versa. Apparently, Rihan-sama's love for you is slowly becoming the other love, it seems," continued Kurotabou.

"He loves you the way your daddy loved your mummy," Setsura translated yet again. Why was she doing this?

Kejoro stared at Setsura signaling her to stop…Wakana needn't know all this yet!

Wakana's heart skipped a beat. E-Eh? She could feel her cheeks going bright red. She suddenly remembered something from her childhood.

_RECAP:_

_Wakana was 8 years old and was holding her teddy bear. She had come out of bed for a midnight snack when she saw someone else in the room. Two people to be exact. It was her Mama and Papa. They were doing something weird…their faces were attached to each other using…using their lips._

_END OF RECAP.  
><em>

Wakana didn't understand it at that time but now she did. Mama and Papa had been in this 'lovers' love as Kuro put it. But…WAIT!

Wakana blushed furiously.

Rihan-sama….Rihan-sama had almost done the same thing to her to other day…did…did that mean that…Rihan-sama was about to…to…give her a…lovers' kiss? No! It was impossible right? Impossible. Rihan-sama probably had someone like that already….no….no.

"….ana-chan? Wakana-chan?"

Wakana blinked.

No….it couldn't be….but Rihan-sama had looked at her yesterday with family love right? How could she tell?

"Are you ok?" asked Kubinashi. "You were spacing out,"

"A-Ano," started Wakana softly. "Before, w-when I was younger, I watched Mama and Papa share a..lovers kiss. Is…is that what…Rihan-sama was-"

"Precisely, Wakana-sama!" said Kurotabou, happy that she had understood. "You are growing up already!"

Kejoro whacked Kuro's head. The stupid monk had done it now! But why was she the only one concerned about this?

"Its not something to celebrate about, dumbo," hissed Kejoro. "She probably feels really confused right now! Baka! Why did we start this discussion in the first place? "

She tried to comfort Wakan but before she could, Wakana-

"No! Rihan-sama…Rihan-sama probably has someone he loves as a lover already…right?" she looked pleadingly at the others.

Kejoro and Setsura looked at each other. What would they say? They couldn't tell her about Yamabuki...not yet.

"Umm….who'd like some steamed potatoes for a snack?" asked Kejoro desperately.

"Wakana-chan," said Kubinashi, ignoring Kejoro.

"Y-Yes?"

"You want us to be honest with you right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes but-"

"Then let me tell you plainly….kissing someone on the lips is not family love," he said.

Wakana froze in shock. W-What?

"Kubinashi!" hissed Kejoro. "Leave the girl alone!"

"Its better she knows the truth," said Setsura softly. "Lest he does something really stupid to her later and she is scarred for the rest of her life.

"U-Um…I…want to….uh…I...I left something in my room!" said Wakana, running from the place.

_RECAP:_

_"Mama, what were you and papa doing last night? Were you eating him?" asked Wakana._

_Wakana's mother laughed and patted her head._

_"No, I was kissing him," smiled Wakana's mother._

_"Ehhhh? But you kiss me and onii-chan too! Why is Papa's kiss special?"_

_"But you give a kiss to someone you love,"_

_"But you love me too!" wailed Wakana._

_Wakana's mother Haruko laughed._

_"There are different kinds of love, Wakana. You'll understand when you're older,"_

_END OF RECAP._

* * *

><p>"You guys! Why did you have to be so blatantly honest?" shouted Kejoro.<p>

None of them answered.

"She's probably really confused right now! She'll probably never look at Rihan-sama the same way again!

"Kejoro, sometimes, no matter how young you are, it is always better to know the truth," said Kuro.

"Yes but still-"

"The other day, had we come a minute later, who knows what would have happened?" asked Kubinashi seriously.

Kejoro was dumbfounded…what could she say to that?

"The kid will probably be more careful from now on," said Setsura. "And with good reason…with Rihan, who knows what that boy will do?"

* * *

><p>Wakana was currently sitting in her room, wondering how she would face Rihan now. How could she look at him with a straight face? She buried her head under her pillow.<p>

Suddenly, there came two knocks on Wakana's door.

"Wakana-chan?"

Wakana shot up from her bed. That was Rihan-sama's voice! What would she do? Oh no!

Wakana didn't say a word. When the silence continued, Rihan called out again.

"Wakana-chan? Are you ok?"

Wakana gulped and answered shakily:

"H-Hai, Rihan-sama, I'm fine! I…I just feel a little tired so I'm resting!"

"Oh…" came Rihan's disappointed voice. "I thought we could go for a moonlit walk you now. See the stars?"

Wakana's heart exploded. W-Wasn't that something lovers did?

"Ah…I'm tired so, maybe some other time, Rihan-sama….I'm really sorry!" she stuttered.

"That's ok! Maybe another time!" said Rihan from outside.

But….'another time' never came for a while.

For, the next time:

When Wakana had finished lunch, she was about to go when Rihan asked her something.

"Ne, Wakana-chan, how about we go to town and play?" he asked grinning.

"I-I'm sorry, Rihan-sama, maybe another day," said Wakana, rushing away.

"But Wakan-chan-"

….

She had already left.

Another day:

"Waaaaaakana-chan! I've got tickets to a circus Let's go!" said Rihan happily.

"Ah…I don't circuses! See you later!" said Wakana, dashing away.

Kubinashi who had seen this with Rihan was not surprised by Wakana's behavior.

"Oi, Kubinashi, why do I get the feeling Wakana-chan's avoiding me?" asked Rihan.

"Well, judging by what happened that night, I'm not surprised," thought Kubinashi, sweat dropping. Not to mention, their talk with Wakana-chan.

"But I'm sooo lonely!" whined Rihan.

"Its your own fault, Rihan. Who told you to force yourself on her like that?" asked Kubinashi.

"I didn't…ok maybe I did….but…but…its so awkward!" moaned Rihan.

"if you think its awkward how do you think she feels Koi-kun?" asked a voice.

Rihan whipped his head around…it was Hihi!

"Even YOU know?" asked Rihan surprised.

Hihi nodded.

"Indeed. The whole house does. And Karasu Tengu is currently banging his head thinking about it…something about the Nidaime attacking a child,"

"I get it, I get it! Since I'm the adult I have to apologize first!" said Rihan, waving his arms around.

As Rihan, trudged over to Wakana's room. But he knew that she wouldn't open the door if she knew it was him. So, he decided to play a little trick.

He knocked on the door then used his fear to hide himself. Wakana, as she didn't hear Rihan's voice, thinking it was Kejoro or Kubinashi, opened the door.

She looked around, and saw no one of course. She shrugged and closed the door and tunred around and found herself face to face with Rihan's chest.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks became scarlet and she tried to open the door and run away but Rihan put both his hands on the door, pinning her to it, preventing her escape.

"Alright, let's sort this out right now," said Rihan, in a voice Wakana had never heard before.

"R-Rihan-sama, I-I have to go to the bathroom!" she let out desperately.

"Liar," said Rihan softly.

Wakana was currently facing the door and Rihan, Wakana-s back so they were both facing the door.

All of a sudden, Rihan hugged Wakana from behind.

"E-Eh?" thought Wakana , panicking. "Isn't this what lovers do?"

She was just so confused….why couldn't she just tell Rihan right here and now, what was bothering her without avoiding him? Why couldn't she look him in the eye?

"Gomen, Wakana-chan," whispered Rihan in a somber voice, holding her with pure sincerity.

R-Rihan-sama was apologizing? What for? Perhaps…perhaps because he already had a woman in his life? But…why was Wakana concerned about that? That was his business right?

"I'm really sorry for what happened that night," said Rihan. "I won't ever let it happen again. I'm so sorry…I was just…not thinking straight,"

"I-Its ok, Rihan-sama. I understand. Besides, I'm sure-"

But Rihan cut her off.

"I was really stupid that night….not acting like a commander at all, I truly apologize,"

Why? Why was it even though Rihan-sama had now cleared it up, she still felt confused.

"Rihan-sama," she said ever so softly.

"Yea?" asked Rihan gently.

"Do…do you…love me?" she asked with difficulty.

Rihan squeezed her even tighter.

"Of course I love you, you idiot. Which bastard gave you the idea that I didn't? said Rihan stroking her hair.

"How…do you..how…how do you love me?" asked Wakana with tremendous difficulty.

This was it…Rihan-sama would tell her….would tell her that he loved her with family love…or lovers love? It was inevitable that it was family love of course.

"What?" asked Rihan puzzled.

"F-Family love…or…or…l-l-lovers love?" she squeaked.

She was trembling now.

"Family…what? What are you talking about?" completely puzzled.

Wakana was too scared to say anything…so Rihan tried to analyze things….and then it came to him. She was still affected by that night.

Rihan chuckled softly.

"E-Eh?" thought Wakana.

"I don't love you with family love,"

Wakana's face went very red. WHAT? Then-

"…and I don't love you with lovers love either,"

"Eh..but then-"

Rihan put his hands under Wakana's chin and raised it so that her blushing face could meet Rihan's .

"I love you somewhere in between both of those," said Rihan, gazing at her affectionately.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Then…then…lovers love was not out of the question?

"I love you with a special love which I can't describe," said Rihan.

Wakana was just staring at him with her mouth open.

Wakana felt her head being pulled towards Rihan's face.

Before she could say anything, he planted a small kiss on the back of her head.

"That…," said Rihan. "…was a kiss with that special love, Wakana-chan,"

Wakana was just dumbfounded.

Right then, someone sneezed.

Rihan immediately looked around and briefly saw a blond and black head disappear behind the curtains.

"Oi, Kubinashi, I know you're in there! Come on out!" said Rihan.

But who came from behind the curtains was notonly Kubinashi. It was also Kejoro, Setsura and Kurotabou.

"You guys!" pouted Rihan. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Well, we feared for the little girl's innocence since its you we're talking about and decided to butt in if anything were to happen," grinned Setsura.

"But, you've cleared things out pretty smoothly so we're happy," smiled Kurotabou.

"Though I must admit I would like to know what that special love is, Rihan-sama," snickered Kejoro.

"Rihan….what was with that kiss in the end eh?" raged Kubinashi.

"Now…now Kubinashi," started Rihan, getting ready to run.

"I'll kill you!" said Kubinashi, chasing after Rihan.

Kejoro looked at a tomato…ah…a very red Wakana-chan…..she looked surprised.

Kejoro smiled.

She wondered….had a seed been planted in Wakana's heart?

* * *

><p>Whoo done at last! And guys, Wakana's really confused isn't she? That's cuz she's never experienced love before...and thinks of Rihan as her guardian...:3 So she's really confused...XD<p>

Anyhoo...hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!


End file.
